Hommage à un amour
by Irisariana
Summary: Hommage de Drago à Harry, mort pour sauver le monde.
1. Chapter 1

La fin d'une vie

Une unique tombe blanche, surplombée d'une croix de marbre immaculée, avait pris place prêt d'un immense château : l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Une immense foule se pressait autour de la tombe. Les plus proches d'elle pouvait lire l'inscription sur la pierre tombale :

Ci gît Harry James Potter

Trop jeune pour mourir

Mort pour nous sauver

Héros du monde sorciers

Sauveur du monde

Protecteur de la paix

Un ami fidèle

Un être généreux

Un ange à aimer

La foule était silencieuse, tout le monde fixait la tombe de celui qu'ils avaient aimé, de celui qui les avait aimé, sauvé et procuré la paix.

Dans la foule compact au premier rang on pouvait voir les fidèles amis de Harry Potter : Hermione Granger au bras de Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat auprès de sa grand mère, Georges Weasley près de ses parents et sa petite sœur Ginny. On pouvait également voir tous les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que les membres du ministère de la magie. Beaucoup d'étrangers avait fait le déplacement. Il y avait aussi des élèves de Poudlard autre que Griffondors. Ainsi les serdaigle côtoyaient les poufsouffles ou les serpentards.

Un jeune homme blond se détacha du groupe et monta sur une estrade installée près de la tombe, en observant son visage on pouvait y lire toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il inspira profondément et commença son discours :

Toi, mon cœur, toi qui t'es sacrifié pour nous sauver tous.

Toi, amour, toi qui n'a pas eu peur d'affronter la mort.

Toi, mon ange, toi qui a su mettre en échec le plus puissant mage noir en étant qu'un enfant.

Toi, le seul à m'avoir aimé, toi qui avait sur tes épaules le devoir de tuer le lord.

Toi, le seul que j'ai aimé, toi que j'ai tant haït dans le passé.

Toi, p'tit cœur, toi qui a réduit Voldemort en cendre.

Oui, toi qui nous a quitté, je te rends hommage.

Tu savais que seule ta mort pourrait détruire le seigneur des ténèbres et tu n'as pas hésité une seconde.

Tu m'as donné ta baguette et tu es partit au devant du seigneur noir pour qu'il te donne la mort.

Tu n'avais pas peur !

Moi, je me rappelle que je tremblais, je ne voulais pas te perdre. J'avais mis trop de temps pour te trouver.

J'ai voulu te retenir et t'empêcher de partir vers un voyage sans retour. Mais en te regardant j'ai vu dans tes yeux verts que j'aime tant, toute la détermination que tu avais à te livrer à Voldemort. Alors je n'ai rien dit et je t'ai écouté.

Je me souviens encore de ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir.

Tu m'as dit : « Merci. Ne m'oublis pas Drago mais ne te renferme pas sur toi-même, ouvres-toi aux autres comme tu t'es ouvert à moi. »

En entendant ça je savais que c'était irrévocable, tu avais prit ta décision et rien ne pourrait te faire changer d'avis.

J'ai fermé les yeux et tu as continué : « Tu es courageux, Drago, tu aurais fait un bon Griffondore »

Tu as prit mon visage entre tes mains, tu m'as dit « Je t'aime », tu m'as embrassé puis tu es partit pour ne plus me revenir.

Au début je ne savais pas pourquoi tu m'avais dit que j'étais courageux mais aujourd'hui je sais.

Tu disais toujours qu'aimer c'était savoir se sacrifier, savoir sacrifier notre amour et savoir se sacrifier pour ceux qu'on aime.

Tu avais raison. J'ai été courageux parce que j'ai su sacrifier mon amour pour te laisser partir. Mais je ne serrai jamais un griffondor. Il n'y en aura jamais qu'un seul. Toi. Toi, qui es allé jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle des autres.

Tu as fait honneur à ta maison en agissant sans réfléchir mais je ne t'en veux pas car je n'avais pas le droit de te retenir, tu devais accomplir ta destinée.

Comme tu me l'a demandé, comme une dernière volonté, je ne me renfermerai pas sur moi-même, je m'ouvrirai aux autres et ne t'oublierai jamais.

Tu es la personne qui m'a fait découvrir l'Amour.

Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours.

Je rends hommage en ce jour à Harry Potter le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps qui a su détruire le plus puissant mage noir, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort. Pour cela il sacrifia sa vie sans hésiter pour nous permettre à tous de vivre en paix.

Nous te remercions, et moi encore plus car tu m'as permis de découvrir autre chose que la haine.

Adieu Harry James Potter.

Les larmes ruisselaient sans retenues sur les joues de Drago Malefoy, il venait de dire adieu au plus grand et au seul amour de sa vie.

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry Potter était mort mais Drago n'avait pas pu assister à l'enterrement. Il avait donc décidé d'organiser une cérémonie en hommage au sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu en présence de toute la communauté magique.

Drago sortit du cimetière. En faisant ceci il tournait la dernière page de son ancienne vie et ouvrait la première d'une nouvelle.

Il se rendit devant le monument de commémoration en l'honneur de Harry où de nombreuses roses blanches se trouvaient déjà, les fleurs préférées de Harry.

Arrivé là il déposa sa baguette. Désormais il n'utiliserai que celle de son amour, de son Harry.

Puis il transplana pour ne plus jamais revenir.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite un chapitre cours juste pour faire la transition le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt.

Chapitre 2 : "La douleur d'un homme"

Drago Malefoy se tenait au milieu d'une foule devant une unique tombe, celle de son amour.

Il se tenait droit, fier comme il l'avait toujours été.

Rien dans son apparence n'aurait put montrer qu'il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

Mais quelqu'un qui se serrait attardé sur son visage aurait pu lire toute la peine qu'il ressentait :

Ses yeux bleus-gris si expressif avait tourné à l'orage et n'exprimaient plus que la tristesse.

La lueur de vie qui les allumait autrefois s'était éteinte et laissait place à une douleur aveugle.

Ses cheveux d'ordinaire blond pâle presque blanc s'étaient ternis et arboraient désormais une couleur proche de la paille.

Sa coiffure si bien arrangée d'autrefois n'était plus qu'un désordre de mèches folles.

Ses traits tirés et pâleur reflétait une douleur sourde.

Par moment on pouvait le voir se mordre la lèvre, geste désespéré pour refouler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

En y regardant de plus près tout son corps témoignait de sa peine, de sa douleur, de sa tristesse, de sa colère et de sa rancœur.

Peine parce qu'il n'avait pas été présent lors du dernier voyage de son aimé, de son Harry.

Douleur parce qu'on lui avait arraché celui qui faisait battre son cœur, son ange, son Harry.

Tristesse parce qu'il était venu dire adieu à celui qui avait su le comprendre, son amour, son Harry.

Colère parce qu'un fou lui avait prit la seule personne qu'il aimait et qui l'avait aimé, son cœur, son Harry.

Et rancœur parce qu'il avait mis trop longtemps pour savoir qui étaient ses véritables ennemis et qu'il avait perdu son temps à haïr, son petit cœur, son Harry.

Il se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres tandis qu'une unique larme s'échappait de ses yeux et cascadait sur sa joue.

En attendant que tout le monde arrive et que la cérémonie en la mémoire de Harry Potter commence, il s'évada dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs de son histoire avec son bel ange ténébreux.


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette longue attente entre les chapitres, je ne suis pas une auteur très assidue et je m'en excuse platement.

Je vous remercie pour vos review et j'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre.

Chapitre 3 : Premier souvenir: souvenir de train

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient dans le train qui les ramènerait à leur école pour une nouvelle année scolaire.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, le légendaire trio, partageaient un même wagon qui les emmenait à l'école pour qu'ils débutent leur septième année d'étude.

Jusqu'à maintenant le voyage s'était fait en silence. Les souvenirs de la fin de leurs 6ème année étaient encore très présents : leur directeur était mort, tué par Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy avait fait entrer des mangemorts et un loup-garou dans l'enceinte de l'école. S'en était suivis un grand affrontement et beaucoup avait été blessés.

Mais le plus blessé de tous n'était pas Bill le frère de Ron mordus et défiguré par le loup-garou. Non ! Le plus blessé était sans conteste Harry Potter. Il n'était certes pas blessé physiquement mais la mort de son mentor, de celui qui croyait en lui l'avait énormément affecté. D'autant plus qu'il était présent lors de sa mort. Il avait assisté aux derniers instants d'Albus Dumbledor sans pouvoir agir. Il avait tout vu et il avait été dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit. Il avait assisté impuissant à la mort de celui qu'il croyait invincible, intouchable.

Cette mort inattendue avait ravivé le souvenir de la mort de son parrain. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir la nuit, pour trois raison :

-le chagrin qu'il éprouvait pour l'absence de son parrain.

-les cauchemars incessants de la nuit de la mort de son directeur.

-et les cauchemars envoyaient par Voldemort plus violent les uns que les autres.

La tranquillité du wagon fut brisée par l'ouverture de la portière sur un Drago Malefoy seul, l'air froid moins naturel que d'habitude.

-Voilà la bande à Potter, dit-il de sa voix froide et sifflante.

Mais sa voix sonnait fausse mais personne ne s'en rendit compte.

Ron se leva d'un bond rouge de colère mal contenue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Malefoy ? On devrait te renvoyer de l'école. Ça ne t'as pas suffit de faire rentrer des mangemorts et un loup-garou dans l'école ? Tu veux recommencer cette année ? explosa t-il.

-Je ne savait pas qu'il serrait là, murmura Malefoy le regard fuyant.

-Il fallait réfléchir avant de les faire entrer, repris Ron, tu n'as rien à faire là, déga…

-Stop ! Ron, intervint Harry d'une voix ferme, laisse-le. Dehors Malefoy, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Et avant de fermer la porte au nez de Malefoy il vit dans les yeux de ce dernier une lueur de reconnaissance.

-Harry je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? explosa Ron, je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école et c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la mort de Dum…

-Ron, je le sais, j'étais sur la tour quand c'est arrivé, j'ai tout vu, tout. Alors ce n'est pas toi qui peut me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Cette nuit là j'ai vu quelque chose que tu ne comprendras jamais.

Enervé et troublé Harry sortit du wagon. Il avait rêvé ou il avait bien vu Malefoy reconnaissant ?

Depuis la fin de l'année dernière Harry était troublé par ce qu'il avait vu sur la tour d'astronomie. Malefoy avait baissé sa baguette face à Dumbledore alors que celui-ci était désarmé. Pour Harry, Malefoy n'avait jamais voulu tuer le directeur, il y était obligé. Donc il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être troublé, mais d'un autre côté c'était de la faute de Malefoy si les mangemorts étaient rentré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard donc il lui en voulait pour ça.

Harry marchait le long du couloir du train. Passant devant de nombreux wagon sans faire attention aux yeux qui le suivaient. Il était troublé, c'était le mot, Malefoy était venait seul dans leur wagon, il ne l'avait pas insulté et était sortit sans bronché quand il lui avait demandé. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

- Potter ! appela une voix, Potter, je peux te parler ?

Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy qui venait dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? demanda Harry agressif.

D'accord il lui avait sauvé la mise dans le wagon tout à l'heure en le soustrayant à la colère de Ron mais cela ne constituait en aucun cas un motif pour qu'il soit aimable avec Malefoy tout le temps.

Il était seulement intervenu pour défendre Malefoy parce qu'il avait sentit l'injustice. Il avait bien vu Malefoy flancher devant Dumbledore, cela suffisait pour qu'Harry le défende face à une injustice par rapport à cette nuit là.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Malefoy.

- Pourquoi quoi ? rétorqua Harry

- Pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense tout à l'heure ? demanda Malefoy.

Cette question il se la posait depuis qu'il avait quitté le wagon de Potter. Pourquoi le brun était-il intervenu en sa faveur ? Avait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'il y avait deux balais sur la tour d'astronomie la nuit de la mort du directeur ? Est-ce que Potter était présent ?

A cette pensée il eut un frisson de panique, il ne supportait pas l'idée que le brun ai put être là. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il refusait le fait que Potter aie vu son échec ou si c'était parce que Potter aurait put le voir assassin. Il eut un autre frisson à cette pensée. Jamais il n'aurait put tuer, jamais il ne pourrait tuer.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais Potter j'ai jamais voulu qu'un loup-garou vienne à l'école, dit Malefoy d'une petite voix, je ne savais pas qu'il serait là.

- Je m'en fiche de tes remords Malefoy. Tu aurais dut réfléchir aux conséquences avant d'agir.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, dit Malefoy dans une tentative d'excuse.

- On a toujours le choix, rétorqua Harry avant de faire demi-tour.

- Je ne voulais pas, lâcha le blond d'une voix tremblante.

Harry fit deux pas. Puis il s'arrêta. Entendre la voix du blond trembler ainsi, lui fit repenser à sa main tremblante la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. Oui, il ne voulait pas, ça c'était vu. Harry se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy.

- Je le sais, Drago, je le sais.

Et il s'éloigna ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il venait d'appeler le blond par son prénom.

Le blond lui s'en rendit compte. Et bizarrement ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Potter ne le haïssait pas. Oh, ils n'étaient pas amis mais le brun ne le haïssait.

Pourtant il devrait, pensa Drago, oui, Potter devrait me haïr.

Drago même se haïssait. Il se haïssait pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement parce qu'il était faible. Il n'avait jamais su tenir tête à ses parents, à son père. Deuxième parce qu'il était faible : il n'avait pas comprit que son père le monter contre Potter. Qu'il le forçait à le haïr. Mais Drago savait au fond de lui qu'il avait toujours admiré Potter. Bien sûr en secret. Potter, lui, n'avait pas eut une enfance aisée comme lui, il n'était pas gâté par la vie. Et pourtant il savait aimer, il savait se battre pour ce qu'il aimait. C'est pour ça qu'il l'admirait.

Il se haïssait parce qu'il était faible. Il avait cédé à l'influence d'un homme et il avait tout perdu. Ses soit disant amis, la protection du mage noir, si protection il y avait. Et il avait aussi perdu tout ce qu'il était.

Il regarda Harry s'éloigner l'enviant pour avoir cette capacité d'aimer et de se faire aimer. Et se détestant pour être si différent de lui. Pourtant il n'avait pas souffert, il avait toujours eut ce qu'il voulait peut-être pas autant d'amour qu'il aurait voulu. Mais Potter aussi n'avait pas eu d'amour.

Et pourtant lui était capable d'aimer, pas Drago. Drago, lui était juste capable de mépriser et de se servir des autres pour arriver à ses fins.

Mais maintenant il en avait assez. Il n'était pas comme ça. On l'avait fait devenir comme ça. Mais alors comment était-il ? Qui était-il ?

Il se posait ces questions depuis qu'il n'avait pas put tuer Dumbledore. Oui, il n'était pas un assassin, il ne pourrait jamais tuer.

Perdu, l'esprit chamboulé par une multitude de questions il rejoignit son wagon qu'il occupait seul. Seul car ses « amis » refusé de le voir.

Le prince venait d'être déchu.

Harry rejoignit, de son côté, le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Ron et Hermione. Il ne fit pas attention à leurs regards trop absorbé par ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il répondit à Malefoy ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il savait ? Car il ne savait rien. Il avait juste vu.

Et pourquoi se préoccupait-il de ce blond prétentieux ? La réponse fusa dans son esprit : parce qu'il avait de la peine pour lui. Cette peine pouvait même se rapprocher de la pitié. Oui, c'est ça il avait pitié de Malefoy, pitié de l'enfance qu'il avait eu. De ce qu'il était destiné à faire. Oui, il plaignait le blond et n'enviait en aucun sa vie.

Ne vous y trompez pas. Il haïssait le blond. Il ne l'appréciait pas et l'apprécierait jamais. Mais malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'air désespéré de Malefoy quand il s'était retrouvé face à Dumbledore. Harry soupçonnait Malefoy de tenir un rôle, de porter un masque pour se protéger. De quoi ? Il l'ignorait mais il en était sûr Malefoy s'était forgé une carapace pour se cacher derrière.

Stop, Harry, ça suffit maintenant, pensa Harry, arrêtes de penser à ce blond arrogant et prétentieux même si je te l'accorde il n'a plus l'air de ce même personnage méprisable qu'il était jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre les ténèbres que la nuit apportait. Il se demandait comment allé se passer cette année sans Dumbledore mais il n'avait pas le choix : s'il voulait vaincre Voldemort et ses mangemorts il devait apprendre à se battre et se défendre.

Mais il en avait un peu rien à faire pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'expliquer avec Malefoy pour savoir pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en avait besoin pour vivre en paix avec lui même.

Drago regarda par la fenêtre le noir du désespoir s'étendre avec la nuit. Il se demandait comment son année allait se passer : il allait être méprisait par les uns pour avoir échoué dans sa mission et détestait par les autres parce qu'il avait permit la mort du directeur en faisant entrer des mangemorts. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de s'expliquer avec Potter, de lui faire comprendre sa décision, ses actes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en avait besoin pour vivre en paix avec lui même.

Tous deux restèrent dans leurs pensées jusqu'à l'arrivé du train à la gare de Près-au-lard.

Se jurant de tout faire pour arriver à parler à son ennemi ils descendirent du train et prirent les diligences pour retourner dans leur précieuse école.


	4. Altercations et réflexions

Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence, je n'abandonne pas ma fic même si je ne dis pas qu'il risque pas d'avoir encore ce genre de retard.

Chapitre 4 : "Altercation et réflexions"

Les élèves descendirent de leur diligence et commencèrent à monter l'escalier de marbre menant au hall de Poudlard.

Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent en même temps devant les portes de l'entrée, ils se firent face et s'observèrent dans les yeux, cherchant tous deux des réponses à leurs questions dans le regard de l'autre.

Les autres élèves, eux, les regardaient, retenant leurs souffles, refusant de bouger.

Ils connaissent tous la haine que se vouent les deux princes de Poudlard, haine amplifiée par le meurtre de Dumbledore dut à l'un d'entre eux.

Harry essayait de savoir pourquoi le blond avait baissé sa baguette devant Dumbledore. Il essayait de savoir pourquoi il ressentait de la tristesse pour son ennemi. Il recherchait toutes ses réponses dans le regard saphir de celui qui lui faisait face.

Drago essayait de savoir pourquoi le brun avait dit qu'il savait que lui n'avait pas voulu tuer. Il essayait de savoir pourquoi il ressentait de la tristesse pour son ennemi. Il recherchait toutes ses réponses dans le regard émeraude de celui qui lui faisait face.

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face, scrutant les yeux de l'autre qui, dit-on, sont le miroir de l'âme. Ils avaient dégainé leur baguette juste pour la forme, sachant que ce qu'ils voulaient n'était que du fond. Ils voulaient comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi l'autre agissait ainsi, pourquoi l'autre avait fait cela.

Il pesait sur l'escalier de marbre un silence de plomb, rompu uniquement par le vent s'engouffrant entre les feuilles des arbres, par le clapotis lointain du lac ou par le hululement d'une chouette.

Puis le silence fut soudainement rompu par une voix grave presque un murmure.

-Tu devrais faire attention à toi, Malefoy, on risque de te tomber dessus, dit-elle.

Et Harry entra dans le hall suivit par Ron et Hermione et bientôt par le reste des élèves, soulagé mais aussi déçu que l'altercation n'est pas vraiment eu lieu.

Drago resta un instant sans bouger sur l'escalier avant de suivre le mouvement. Potter avait raison, on lui tomberait dessus à la première occasion.

Harry lui rejoignit la table des rouge et or et se posait beaucoup de question. Certes cette remarque à Malefoy sonnait comme une menace ou une promesse d'attaque. Mais pour lui, elle sonnait plutôt comme un conseil, une recommandation. Il demandait vraiment au blond d'être prudent. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il souhaitait des réponses à ses questions ? Oui, c'est ça, décida-t-il. Coupant court à toutes autres réflexions.

Les premières années arrivèrent avec le professeur Flitwick.

Harry fut étonné que ce soit lui. Puis il se souvint que le professeur était la direction adjointe et que maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là, elle obtenait le rôle de directrice de poudlard. Refusant de lever les yeux sur la table des professeur pour constater « l'absence » de Dumbledore, il reporta son attention sur les nouveaux élèves.

Il suivit la répartition avec une attention moindre.

Drago avait rejoint la table des serpentards où beaucoup le regardait de travers, lui offrant mille menace rien qu'avec leur regard.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses couverts refusant d'affronter les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades. Il n'y était pas prêt. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'explication à donner, il ne serait pas prêt.

Il suivit à peine la répartition tentant d'analyser les paroles de Potter dans le train.

La nouvelle directrice se leva, à la fin de la répartition, et demanda le silence.

-Bienvenue mes chers élèves, commença-t-elle, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, je remplace le professeur Dumbledore au poste de directeur. Même si votre ancien directeur n'est plus parmi nous la vie continue et l'école doit survivre et perdurer.

Harry remarqua que même le professeur avait du mal à dire que Dumbledore était mort. Lui aussi disait qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il était partit ou qu'il les avait quittés. C'était dur de s'avouer une mort, surtout quand on en avait connu beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

-Cette année nous accueillons un nouveau professeur, reprit la directrice, le professeur Slughorn enseignera désormais les potions tandis que le professeur Rogue reprendra le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry qui jusque là n'écoutait que d'une oreille le discours du professeur de métamorphose reporta toute son attention sur son enseignant.

Elle avait bien dit Rogue ? Le Rogue qui avait tué Dumbledore ?

Harry parcouru du regard toute la table des professeurs et tomba sur le visage qu'il cherchait. Celui de son ancien maître de potion et personne qui hait le plus outre Voldemort.

Sentant la colère monter et se sang bouillir dans ses veines, il se leva d'un bond, laissant tomber sa chaise dans un grand fracas qui résonna dans toute la grand salle devenu silencieuse après l'annonce de la directrice.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les deux grandes portes de la salle qui s'ouvrirent à la volée à son passage tandis que tous les yeux de ses camarades le suivaient.

Hermione s'apprêta à le suivre mais Ron la retint par le bras.

-Tu devrais le laisser se calmer, lui dit-il.

-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, riposta-t-elle.

-Dans l'état où il est, il pourrait te faire du mal, expliqua Ron.

Hermione se rassit sachant que son ami avait raison, Harry finirai bien par se calmer, non ?

se rassit aussi, elle savait que son annonce n'avait pas plus à tout le monde et encore moins à Harry mais c'était l'une des dernières volonté d'Albus inscrite sur son testament. Ce dernier souhaitait que Sévérus conserve son poste de professeur de DCFM quoi qui lui arrive. Il souhaitait aussi que Rogue aide Harry pour la préparation du combat final.

Ce n'est pas gagné, pensa-t-elle.

Rogue, lui, savait que Potter ne lui pardonnerai pas mais il devait l'entraîner. Mais jamais Harry ne voudrait le laisser s'expliquer. Il serai même prêt à lui jeter le sort de désarmement.

Et c'est un sort qu'il maîtrise particulièrement bien, pensa Sévérus, je ne suis pas prêt à prendre le risque d'une rencontre entre mon dos et le mur.

Harry fulminait, il était sortit dans la fraîcheur du parc qu'une brise de septembre rendait encore plus frais. Il laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'au chêne où lui, Ron et Hermione avait l'habitude de se reposer.

Comment avait-elle put nommer un traître comme lui comme professeur ? se demanda Harry, un meurtrier ? Le meurtrier de Dumbledore.

A cette pensée Harry abattit son poing contre le tronc du chêne.

Puis il leva les yeux vers la tour d'astronomie qu'il arrivait à voir d'où il était. Il repensa à la nuit où son mentor était mort.

Il se souvenait de Malefoy qui était arrivé en premier, de sa main tenant sa baguette qui tremblait, l'abaissement de son arme.

Puis il se souvint de l'arrivé des autres mangemorts, de la panique dans les yeux de Malefoy.

Et enfin vint l'arrivé de Rogue au sommet de la tour. Ses yeux scrutant la scène, sa baguette levée, son dégoût en regardant le directeur, ce dégoût qui s'accentua lorsqu'il prononça l'incantation de mort.

Dégoût ? Harry eut un sursaut. Rogue n'avait aucune lueur de rage, d'envie meurtrière dans ses yeux quand il avait tué Dumbledore, juste une pointe de colère et beaucoup de dégoût.

Un cheminement de pensées se fit dans son esprit. Et si Rogue n'avait jamais voulut tuer son mentor ? Il se souvenait de la supplication de Dumbledore mais peut-être était-elle dut à l'hésitation de Rogue.

Parce que Harry s'en souvenait maintenant Rogue avait hésité à prononcer le sortilège de mort à l'encontre du directeur.

Puis l'esprit de Harry lui fit parvenir un autre souvenir : la dispute qu'il avait surprise entre son directeur et son professeur.

Harry voulait tirer les choses au clair, il avait besoin de comprendre se qui s'était passé sur la tour d'astronomie le soir de la mort du directeur.

Il remonta la pente menait au château, entra dans le hall et pénétra dans la grande salle sous les regards de ses camarades attendant sa réaction.

Il n'y prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et se plaça devant son nouveau professeur de DCFM.

-Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il sans préambule.

-Potter, ce n'est pas le moment, répliqua ce dernier après un temps de silence, et veuillez maîtriser votre l'engage.

-Nous devons parler professeur de la mort du professeur Dumbledore, reprit Harry essayant maîtriser sa colère et de contrôler son langage.

Séverus resta coi quelques instants avant de se lever et de suivre Harry en dehors de la grande salle jusque dans son bureau au cachot qu'il avait gardé.

Une fois la porte fermée il se tourna vers son élève et le regarda droit dans ses yeux verts.

-Alors Potter, commençons, dit-il.


	5. Confrontation et réflexions

Chapitre 6 : "Confrontations et réflexions"

-Alors Potter, commençons, dit le professeur en faisant face à Harry et le regardant droit dans ses yeux verts.

Harry regarda son professeur dans les yeux et ne cilla pas.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda t-il.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Potter, répliqua Rogue.

-Pourquoi avez-vous tué le professeur Dumbledore ?

-Il me l'a demandé, répondit Rogue.

Harry resta coït. Comment Dumbledore aurait-il put lui demander de le tuer.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry finalement.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Rogue.

Harry serra les poings pour ne pas répliquer. Il devait rester calme et essayer de comprendre pourquoi le directeur avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé ça ? demanda Harry.

Sans le montrer Sévérus était soulagé, Potter était venu de lui même demander des explications. Finalement ce sera plus facile qu'il le l'avait pensé vu que c'était Potter qui était venu vers lui.

-La bague qu'il avait mis était en train de l'empoisonner, répondit Rogue d'une voix neutre, j'ai réussi à ralentir la diffusion du poison dans son corps mais il savait que la potion qu'il a bu ce soir là allait le tuer.

Harry écoutait attentivement. Quand son professeur s'arrêta, il réfléchit et fit la connexion avec les autres évènements de cette nuit-là.

-Il...il savait, commença Harry d'une voix hachée, il savait que Malefoy voilait le tuer et il a fait exprès de partir se jour là pour que ça concorde avec le jour où Malefoy avait décidé de faire entrer les mangemorts dans le château.

-Je vois que de temps en temps vous pouvez faire preuve d'esprit d'analyse.

Harry devina que c'était la manière à Rogue de lui dire qu'il avait raison.

-Alors vous n'y êtes pour rien, continua Harry plus pour lui-même, Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Il voulait que je vois Malefoy flancher devant lui, que je vous vois le tuer. Il voulait que je sache que vous n'aviez jamais voulu le tuer.

Rogue était soufflé, Potter qui arrivait si vite à une conclusion juste c'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

-C'est exact Potter, approuva-t-il, il a voulu aussi que je redevienne professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et que je vous entraîne pour le combat final. C'est une de ses dernières volontés.

Harry resta silencieux. Certes se serait une bonne chose qu'il soit entraîné par quelqu'un de compétent plutôt qu'il continue ses recherches de sorts seul. Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire confiance à Rogue. Il lui en avait trop fait bavé.

-On verra, finit-il par murmurer.

Puis il sortit du bureau et remonta dans le hall avec des sentiments partagés et des questions qui resteront sûrement sans réponse.

Pourquoi son mentor avait-il tenu à ce qu'il voit Malefoy incapable de tuer ?

Pourquoi avait-il tenu à ce qu'il voit Rogue tuer ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il encore confronté à la mort ?

Voilà, il savait maintenant pourquoi il se sentait en colère quand quelqu'un disait que Dumbledore était mort. Il ressentait ça comme un abandon, comme la énième personne à laquelle il s'attachait et le laissait pour ne plus revenir.

A croire que sa destiné était de côtoyer la mort.

Il entra dans la grande salle sous le regard de ses camarades et retourna s'asseoir à la table des lions.

Il avait réussit à parler à Rogue sans lui envoyer une réplique cinglante peut-être y arriverait-il avec Malefoy. Pourquoi pas ?

De toute façon il y était obligé. Pour qu'il se sente bien, pour qu'il se sente mieux, il devait avoir une discussion avec son pire ennemi de Poudlard. Mais comment aborder quelqu'un qui nous hait et qu'on hait sans une once d'agressivité ?

Harry se posait la question et pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore de réponse, de solution. Il décida alors de remettre sa discussion avec Malefoy à plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Mais le destin en veut souvent autrement et parfois il ne suffit que d'une nuit pour que tout change…

Drago de son côté entendit aussi la nouvelle de la directrice mais elle ne l'étonna pas : il était déjà au courant. Par contre il guettait la réaction des autres élèves et plus particulièrement celle de Potter.

Connaissant le caractère explosif du gryffondore sa réaction n'allait pas être calme. Et cela ne loupa pas. Drago entendit un grand fracas et il vit Potter sortir en vitesse de la salle.

Le blond le suivit des yeux puis quand les portes se furent refermées sur le brun, Drago reporta son attention sur la table des professeurs. Il inspecta le visage de son parrain. Celui-ci semblait peiné comme si l'attitude de Potter le tracassait.

En même temps pourquoi pas. Drago savait que son parrain ne méprisait pas véritablement Potter et que, comme lui, espérait que les rumeurs comme quoi Potter était l'élu et qui avait le pouvoir de défaire le Lord soient vraies. Son parrain voulait la chute du mage noir.

La réouverture des portes de la grande salle le sortit de ses pensées. Potter se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers la table des professeurs et s'arrêta devant son parrain.

Drago qui était installé près de la table des professeurs entendirent se qu'ils se dirent. Et quand Rogue et Potter sortirent tous les deux de la salle à manger, Drago envia son parrain. Lui aussi voulait discuter avec Potter. Mais comment aborder quelqu'un qui nous hait et qu'on hait sans une once d'agressivité ?

Drago se posait la question et pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore de réponse, de solution. Il décida alors de remettre sa discussion avec Potter à plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Mais le destin en veut souvent autrement et parfois il ne suffit que d'une nuit pour que tout change…


End file.
